1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prosthesis with a centraliser and centraliser for use therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide the stem of at femoral prosthesis with a centraliser at or towards the distal tip of its stem. There are however difficulties in guiding the proximal end of the stem in the bone cavity to which it is to be attached by cement and the present invention is intended to overcome the difficulties involved.